I Fall Broken
by engacheru
Summary: This is the story of a normal student that goes to a normal high school and lives in a mildly abnormal universe. However, that high school just happens to be Midtown High, and that universe is Earth-7420. (loosely based off of the MCU and multiple comics. this is my first fic. it will get better, I promise. Rated M for language and mild gore. (M.J. x P. Parker)


Chapter 1 - New Home, New me

_(Ft. Left hand free Lido remix by alt-J)_  
_  
_

I walk up to the doors of Midtown high, the walls high and foreboding.

_Ok, Naomi, you can do this, _I think to myself, my hand gripping the right handle of the school's glass double doors.

I peer through the glass and observe the high schools moderately congested halls. A girl walks up beside me and reaches for the door. I shift to the side of the door, to allow her to pass, and she quirks an eyebrow.

"Hey, you need help," she offered, I pretended to ignore her, since I was not mentally ready to enter the school, nor was I ready to make conversation.

"Little word of advice, the doors open like this," she opens the door and enters, then holds the door for me to enter behind her.

Realizing there was no ignoring her, I follow her. "I _knew _that," I mutter, ungrateful for the tip, "I was just nervous," I bite my lip, feeling shy, or rather, shyer than usual, "I just moved to New York, and I used to live in Manitoba, this is all new to me,"

"Well, newbie, I'm Michelle, and though I have no idea where the heck is Manitoba, I have decided to appoint yourself as your personal guide, welcome to New York!" she grins at me

I grin back.

"First order of business," Michelle instructs, "getting _you _into the school, follow my lead." she swaggers down the hallway, then waits for me in the office at the end of it. I insert my headphones to gain some confidence.

_Bang bang bang bang_

_Shoot me down bang bang…_

I follow her hesitantly, trying to imitate her gait.

Ain't shady baby

I'm hot like the prodigal son

Pick a petal, eenie meeny miny mo

And flower, you're the chosen one

As I pass, a student accidentally steps on my converse shoelace.

N-E-O, O-M-G

Gee whiz, girl, you're the one for me

Though your man's bigger than I am

And oh my days, he disagrees

Oh no

My foot, held back by its comrade, causes me to lurch forward into the person in front of me. It felt like time slowed down.

Eenie meeny miny

Meeny meeny miny

Miny miny meeny

Meeny miny meeny

Meeny miny meeny

Meeny meeny meeny

Miny meeny meeny

Miny mo and flower, you're the chosen one

Since I was an experienced klutz, I prepared myself for the collision. Unfortunately, the person I collided with was caught unawares and his fall caused an explosion of pencils and papers. Michelle gasps at me from down the hallway and starts weaving her way towards me.

The eyes of the boy I tripped and my own dilated in sync. It was at that moment that something clicked inside my heart, realizing that bumping into this boy was meant to be. That made my heart drop, I hate cliches, then I took a good look at him and inwardly sighed in annoyance

_He had to be cute_, I thought, _of course._

The boy I had bumped into had glasses, like me, brown eyes, and matching tousled brown hair, which was probably messy because of me.

I let out a stream of apologies, being the Canadian I am, and helped him pick up his scattered belongings.

" It's ok, nothing's broken," he reassures me

_I still feel bad though._

Michelle arrives and assesses the damages. "Newbie, ya really know how to make an entrance."

The boy raises an eyebrow," you know her Michelle?"

"Yep, I am as of today, her tour guide," she replies with a cocky grin

"Should I be worried for my health, and safety?"

" ha, ha, Peter," Michelle replies,

" It's a good question, her first impression on me is an impression into my back," he lifts up his shirt, "see, its bruising already."

"I'm sorry," I say once again, feeling remorse for my action, " it was an accident."

"I know it was," he replies, and gives me a genuine smile.

I feel that connection again, this time I don't try and fight it.

" welp," Michelle breaks whatever moment we were having," let's get you a schedule, newbie," she starts dragging me towards the office.

I resist her pull,

"Naomi, my name is Naomi Kamba"

I was then dragged away by Michelle, but not before I heard him holler "Peter Parker"

_Ok, let's try and _not _bump into anyone else._

Unfortunately, Michelle wasn't the best at leading people. During the trip to the end of the hallway, I bumped into a total of four people, including Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson, though I think Harry may have bumped into me on purpose

Finally arriving at the office, I met the principal, Mrs. Leek, and was handed a schedule and locker combination.

" what's your locker number?" Michelle asked.

" 26, no idea where that is though. Speaking of things I don't know, do you know how to read this schedule, and if so, do you know what I have for first class."

We started walking down the hallway, towards my locker.

" here, pass me your schedule," I hand her the paper, " you've got ELA first, like me." she hands it back to me as we arrive at my locker.

"Naomi, I've got to get my binder for class, so just get your stuff and stay right here, and I'll take you to your class."

I nod my head in understanding, and she left, swaggering down the hall.

I turn to my locker and attempt to open it

_C'mon, open please, for me. _I mentally beg my locker with pleading eyes.

It refuses

After 5 more tries, my patience had worn thin.

I glare at the locker

"Do you need help?" the girl beside me, my locker neighbour, offers.

"Yes, my locker is stubborn," I groan.

"Most of them are, can I have your combination?" I hesitate

"I promise I won't go spreading your combo around, to tell you the truth i'll actually probably forget it right after you hand it to me." she reassures me.

I hand it to her.

After a few seconds of fiddling with my lock, it pops open.

" thank you!" I exclaim

" your welcome, If you ever need help, just ask, I'm Jessica, by the way"

"Naomi"

I start to insert my belongings into my locker

"What class do you have first," Mary Jane asks, trying to initiate a conversation.

"English, you?" I answer

"Same, most sophomores are in that class"

"If you don't mind me asking, what the heck is a sophomore!" I ask.

She quirks a brow

"Anyone in the second year of high school, why?"

"Oooh, from where I came from, we called 2nd-year tenth grade, because it's your tenth year of school"

_Seriously, where do Americans get these names from!_

" if _you _don't mind _me _asking, where exactly do you come from?"

"Canada,"

"So, like, Toronto?"

I sigh, "no, Winnipeg,"

"Never heard of that place before," she professed.

"Not many people have, I think you are the third person this month to think I'm from Toronto, and it's only the ninth!"

She giggles at my outburst. Then the school bell rings and I turn on my phone for the time and frown, "the bell's two minutes early."

" Yeah," she sighs," the bell does that, but, on the bright side, we get to leave school early!"

I smile, blissfully thinking of the end of the day.

Michelle appears behind me and starts dragging me, with Jessica following behind us.

" stop dragging me!" I exclaim.

"a), I'm not dragging, I'm directing you in a vigorous manner, and b), we need to get moving or we'll be late to your first class," Michelle states out for me.

I sigh in defeat, not wanting to be late, and realizing that it was no use arguing with her right now, "fine, lead the way."


End file.
